A broken heart that needs healing
by piperloveleoalways
Summary: My first Songfic. Piper feelings for Leo after he left her to become an Elder. Goes with the lyrics of the song How do I live without you. Please Read and Review


**A BROKEN HEART WHICH NEEDS HEALING**

**This story takes place after Piper went "Up there" to talk to Leo when he just became an elder. Can Piper's heart heal **

**after Leo leaves her? What if Leo never took away Piper's emotion? Read and review.**

She heard a small cry coming from the baby monitor she held close to her chest.

"Leo will you get Wyatt?" she said as she turned over. But then she saw that he wasn't next by her. That's when she remembered

that he left her to become an elder. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about their sad goodbye. It was no longer than a week

or maybe even more, she couldn't remember she had not gotton any sleep since it happened. Remembering why she woke up she

strolled over to the nursery and looked at the little baby who was laying in his bassinet, he was still asleep but was tossing and

turning like he was having a nightmare. She tried to relax him by gently placing her hand on his head. His blue eyes fluttered open

and then his mouth curved into a small smile. She picked him up and she sat down in the rocking chair which was the corner of the

room and tried to gather her thuoghts for the day. But all she could think about was Leo and what she was going to do with their

family, their little boy he left for her to raise, alone.

_**How do I get through one night without you  
**_

_**If I had to live without you  
**_

_**What kind of life would that be  
**_

_**Oh I, I need you in my arms  
**_

_**Need you to hold**_

More tears came to her eyes as she gazed into her little boy's face as he played with the strings on her blouse. She knew she had

to forget about him, to move on but it wasnt that easy. Everytime she looked at Wyatt she saw Leo and the life they once had. How

excited they were that a little bundle of joy was growing in her stomach. She poundered on the way Leo acted when he found out he

was going to be a father, he was so excited and ready to endure the cons and perks of being a parent. Even more tears flooded

down her eyes as she realized that he was't going to be able to do none of the things he wanted to do with Wyatt.

_**If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life  
And tell me now**_

**_How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live_**

She wanted Leo, she needed Leo, she didnt know how she was to continue living her life without him. She tried to do it before and

she thought about how it was being with Dan and how she compared that to the life she had before and after with Leo. She can still

remember the kiss they shared for the first time.

_**Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky  
**_

_**There would be no love in my life  
**_

_**There'd be no world left for me  
**_

_**And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do  
**_

_**I'd be lost if I lost you  
**_

_**If you ever leave  
**_

_**Baby you would take away everything real in my life  
**_

**_And tell me now_**

She could still feel some what of him on her lips but she needed the real thing not just a memory. He was so gentle with her and

always satisfied both of their needs. He was in one word perfect. She remembered how in the morning she would long for him, she

would complain about him orbing out the night before but she always knew that he would come back and how he would orb in at

times when she wanted to be alone with her sisters or if she wasnt in the mood to demon hunt. Now she long for those times when

he would orb in from the elders no matter what the reason she wanted him there, she wanted him with her.

_**  
How do I live without you  
**_

_**I want to know  
**_

_**How do I breathe without you  
**_

_**If you ever go  
**_

_**How do I ever, ever survive  
**_

_**How do I  
**_

_**How do I  
**_

_**Oh, how do I live**_

She wanted him to be there to tell her how she is suppose to live without him, how she is suppose to move on she just wanted him

there. Suddenly she realised what Leo told her before he left, that he would always be there for her and Wyatt, then she felt what felt

like a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked around and saw that no one was there then she realised that was what it meant. She

would never really be alone, he would always be there. "Thank you Leo for helping me to move on but remember that I will always

love you." she whispered to herself and noticed that the pain she had for Leo leaving her was leaving her body. She smiled and

nodded her head and made her way to the crib and kissed her baby's head and said "Daddy will always be watching over." with that

she walked out of the room leaving all her pain against Leo behind her.

**Hope you enjoy it please review.**


End file.
